


different kind of craving

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Noisy Sex, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should their sex life stop just because of a little bump in the road?</p>
            </blockquote>





	different kind of craving

**Author's Note:**

> author's choice, any m/f couple, sex during pregnancy

He's barely come out of the bath when Oboro throws herself at him, and he gladly catches her. The towel he wrapped loosely around his waist slips off, followed by her sleeping kimono.

This is why they're having a baby. They haven't been able to keep their hands off each other since their wedding night, she missed one dose of her herbs, he knocked her up and somehow that's made her hornier than ever. If it were possible he'd have put _more_ in her by now.

"You know what I want, Niles." He does indeed, his mouth settling against her swollen breast to tease her nipple, his hands tugging her underpants off as quickly as he can. They fall at her ankles and she steps out of them, kicking them aside as he gently eases her back onto the futon. "Mm, _yes_...!"

Her breasts are hyper-sensitive lately, so much that he's been able to make her come by playing with them alone. But that's not what he has in mind for tonight; his hand sides over the growing swell of her belly, between her thighs, feeling how wet she already is. Soon he's pushing her legs up and out, burying his face between her thighs and rubbing her sensitive slit with his tongue.

" _Niles-!_ " She always makes the most delicious sounds when he goes down on her, and in another month or so she'll be too big for him to do so comfortably. He's taking every chance he can get to taste her while he still can.

The taste is stronger, and so are her cries as she grabs his hair, rocking her hips as much as she can against his tongue. He licks every inch of her, one hand reaching up to cup her breast and play with it; when he can tell she's close he presses his lips against her clit, moaning softly as he thrusts two fingers into her. Within moments she's screaming her release to the skies, her fluids coating his fingers.

"Ready for round two?" he asks after he's licked her folds and his fingers clean. She's just barely come down, she smirks and pushes him back onto the futon.

"Silly question," she murmurs.

"The usual?" Since she's started showing she prefers sitting on his lap facing away, both so her belly won't get in the way and so he can touch her all over while he fucks her so mercilessly. She gets into position, kneeling astride his thighs as he thrusts up into her, one hand on her hip to hold her steady as the other caresses her belly.

He tries to move slowly at first, not wanting to set either of them off too quickly, but her whole body is an erogenous zone lately and he's never liked to hold back. Soon he's fucking her with all he's got, Oboro gasping and shouting his name as he brings her closer and closer to a second climax. She grips and squeezes him so tightly with every thrust, her fluids coating his cock and he's so close _so close-_

" _Oboro!_ " He releases into her so hard, so much that if she weren't already pregnant he knows he'd have just knocked her up. Her climax follows, wet and intense, and his vision is full of white light as he holds her against him, sweaty, panting, his face buried in her shoulder.

"My hair's a mess now," she grumbles playfully when she comes back down, carefully pulling off of him. "And we should wash up."

"Typical Oboro," he laughs. "We just had some of the best sex and you're thinking about cleaning." But it's not the first time and it's just how she is, he's used to it just like she's used to his filthy mouth and even filthier mind.

They wash up side by side and slide under the covers together, Oboro snuggling against him as he wraps his arms around her. She'll be too big to snuggle this way soon, too.

"Sleep well, my filthy Nohrian," she murmurs. Niles smirks. What used to be an insult full of anger is her special pet name for him now, and it's is favorite.

"Goodnight, my fussy Hoshidan fashion fiend." He's not as good with pet names, and she doesn't care. He pats her belly a little. "And you sleep, too. Don't wake your mother by kicking her in the middle of the night."

They will, though. He's sure their baby is going to turn out like a less corrupted version of him, and he's not entirely sure how he feels about that.

Ah, well. Parenting isn't supposed to be easy. They'll figure it out.


End file.
